Heated wiper assemblies including a heated wiper arm and/or wiper blade are very effective in removing and preventing the buildup of ice and snow on the windshield of a motor vehicle. As such, heated wiper assemblies provide for enhanced visibility which greatly benefits the motor vehicle operator in inclement winter weather conditions.
This document relates to a new and improved wiper assembly that is both heated and illuminated as well as to related methods of clearing ice and snow from a windshield and greeting or welcoming an operator as the operator approaches the motor vehicle.